Little Mama
by Liogerzero
Summary: Find out the reason Sesshomaru is so cold, and watch as Kagome helps him so much. 1st chapter seems a little rushed because the plot bunny wouldn't let me sleep till i wrote it so i semi-rushed the first chapter out
1. A mother lost and family gained?

**Little MamaAN: This plot bunny attacked my mind at 3 in the morning. Now after I've slept I hope I can make sense of it**

**Disclaimer:i do not own Inuyasha, just the plotline and i am a high right now**

**Summary: What if the reason Sesshomaru was so cold was because his mother walked out on him after his father died. What if a certain Miko walked through that same door with a kitsune on one hip and a scared Rin on the other. What if a certain half-breed destroyed her family? Read and find out what happens.**

**Chapter 1- A Mother Lost and a family gained?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru P.O.V. Day after Father's Death <strong>

Sesshomaru awoke after crying for what seemed like forever after finding out his father died to protect his half-breed brother. He slowly got dressed with the outfit the servant brought in. 'Why Father did you have to leave me and Mother.' He was broken from his musings by a servant telling him through his door. "Prince Sesshomaru your honorable mother is leaving the shiro!" Sesshomaru's mind then went into overdrive as he ran through the shiro to find his mother preparing to leave the gates. He shouted to her "Mother, please don't leave me! Please Don't leave me like father did!"

**Authors P.O.V.**

As his mother ignored his calls and walked out of the shiro's front gates Sesshomaru's heart froze over and for quiet a while he was the cold yokai that we all known and (somewhat) love.

**70 years later (3 years after start of anime) **Sesshomaru was sitting down in his study inside the shiro working on a treaty between the west and the south when he heard "**SESSHOMARU GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW**". Sesshomaru growled as he heard Inuyasha's wench in his shiro. He stood up and found her in the entrance to his shiro glaring at him with the kitsune of hers on one hip and a bruised Rin on the other. She walked straight up to him and with a glare started tearing into him "You claim you care for Rin so explain why I found her being attacked with no one to protect her, If you don't pull your act together I won't hesitate to take you over me knee in a second." then to the assorted staff that was gathering "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT! GET BACK TO WORK BEFORE I PURIFY YOU SO HARD THAT YOU FEEL IT INTO YOUR HUNDRETH REINCARNATION!" turning back to Sesshomaru "Now as I was saying, its time for you to act like the lord you are and run your land properly and until I think you are ready I am going to help you!"

**O****ne month later**

Sesshomaru was realizing what he had missed out when his mother walked out the front door, the miko Kagome had walked into the same door, she was always nitpicking him, pushing him along, talking to him about things he didn't know he wanted to talk about. She even promised to help him find a mate once the mess with Naraku was done with.

**That night Kagome's P.O.V **

I was sitting inside Sesshomaru's study helping him finish the paperwork he piled up. As we were finishing up I turned to him and said "See if you finish early you have more free time" and gave him a smile. I wasn't expecting what happened next, he turned to me, pulled me close and started sobbing while whimpering "why mother why?" continuously. I pulled him close and started patting his back and said "It's okay Sesshomaru, let it all out, Mama's here." this sent him into even harder crying as all the emotion he had kept locked away came out. I gave him back what he had lost all those years ago… A mother that would love him. I stayed there till he was asleep, I called out for the head guardsmen to help me take him to his room. With the guards help I put my Sesshomaru into his bed and after the guard left I gave him a kiss on the forehead and quietly left for my own room right across from his.

**The next morning Author's P.O.V.**

The next morning brought quiet a shock to many of the shiro's residents as Sesshomaru, the demon lord of the west, was adopted by a human woman. They were shocked again when Sesshomaru gave his new mother a hug… a show of emotion, who many of the staff said he had none.

**Sesshomaru's study**

Sesshomaru and Kagome sat in his study after the ceremony in which Kagome officially adopted Sesshomaru as her own, joining the kitsune Shippo, and the young Rin, Sesshomaru knew what love meant during Kagome's short stay with him, He turned to his mother and said 3 words he had never said before "I love you Kaa-sa-" Kagome interrupted him and said "Kaa-chan never call me sama Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded dumbly and said "I love you Kaa-chan" and was hugged by his little mother before she left telling him she was going to see her other children.

**4 months later**

It had been four months since Kagome adopted Sesshomaru as her own and two months since the defeat of Naraku. Since then Kagome had completed the jewel and was now helping her son find a mate that would love him for him. But things were not peaceful as they seem, when Kagome when to visit the elder miko Kaede with her children things changed fast.

**Kaede's Village**

Kagome came to an abrupt stop as Sesshomaru warned her that he smelled blood. Her mind immediately went to her little Shippo and Rin, who were visiting the Monk Miroku and his newly wedded wife Sango, She relayed that to Sesshomaru and they quickly found that the entire village was slaughter with both Shippo and Rin hung from pikes outside Miroku and Sango's hut. Kagome fell to her knees as she started sobbing into her hands asking why over and over again. When she heard arrogant laughter she looked up and saw the murderers, Kikyo and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru growled as he unsheathed Bakusaiga and charged. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo and jumped over him, upon landing Kikyo shot a purifying arrow into Sesshomaru's back before Inuyasha launched a Wind Scar killing the lord of the western lands. Kagome rushed over to Sesshomaru and sobbed as she watched the life drain from his eyes. Sesshomaru looked up at her and with his last bit of strength said "I'm glad I got to meet you Kaa-chan." before his body went limp and the great and terrible (to some) lord of the west died. Kagome sobbed as the last of her children died in her arms, She turned to the perpetrators and growled as she formed a bow formed of pure energy and shot a holy arrow at the half breed and the undead miko. The arrow moved like lightning giving the two no time to react and were both killed. She turned back to her oldest child and continued sobbing until she noticed Kilala, Sango's two tailed cat, crying cat tears of her own over her lost friend and owner. Kagome quickly scooped up the cat and rushed to her way home, the Bone Eaters Well, and upon reaching the well jumped in planning on returning home to her family, but the Kami's had other plans for our beloved miko.

**In between the worlds **

Kagome noticed she wasn't in the future but she was floating in a pure white plane of existence "Where am I?" she was answered by someone she had only seen once before the original Miko Midoroku (SP). "**Miko Kagome you are in a plane between worlds things have gone horribly wrong you were supposed to lose what you did today. The Kamis have decided that you are needed once more**." the Midoroku explained Kagome replied hesitantly "What am I needed for?" she then watched as what could be called her Mother walk up to her and reply "**The accident that happened today needs to be fixed the Kamis have decided to send you back to the time of Inutaisho to change what happened during that time. You will be sent back as the only Inu-miko demoness and it will be up to you what you do from there. Hopefully we will see what happens after. I'm sorry my daughter that you had to experience the losses you have but you must carry on for your children they will always be with you… at least in spirit they will.**"

**150 years earlier (80 years before prologue)**

Kagome looked at herself as she had changed, she now had her eldest son's pointed ears and Mokomoko(the fluffy thing) sitting on her shoulder, she was about 4 inches taller and her hands were now claws, and sitting in her arms was Kilala. She looked at the sky and saw it was starting to get late. She moved quietly towards what she hoped was safety. When finding a relatively safe cave she stopped for the night and sobbed for her losses not realizing she was howling. "**Why must I lose them. I miss my little ones. Why have the Kami's taken them away from me? What did I do wrong that I must suffer?**" what she didn't know was she was being listened to.**Inutaisho P.O.V. **Inutaisho was listening to a females cry of sorrow of losing her pups. I pitied the young lady as no mother should be separated from her pups. I couldn't stop myself as I responded **"The Kami's can not be so cruel as to remove a mothers pups from her without reason, they guide us and help us. Live for your pups so they will always be alive in you."** the young lord quickly located the Lady who was still crying for her pups and quietly approached her. I put my large hand gently on her delicate frame and said "Are you alright Milady." and quickly jumped back as a large twin-tailed cat demon charged me to protect the lady. I put my hands up to show I meant no harm and said "I only came to help the lady who lost her pups I am Inutaisho."

**Authors P.O.V.** Kagome looked at the Demon lord and was almost sent into more violent sobs as he looked like her eldest son Sesshomaru, and remembered that she was in the past and Inutaisho was the father of Inuyasha, and her beloved Sesshomaru. She stood up and responded to the man "I am the Inu-miko Kagome" she bowed then continued "it is a pleasure to meet you Inutaisho." The lord looked at her and asked "Where is your home milady?" to which he was shocked to find the answer "I don't have one anymore" the lord picked the lady up and said "then you will join me in mine, no lady of your stature should be left to survive in the wilderness" the stunned miko demoness nodded and called for Kilala, who quickly jumped into her awaiting arms.

* * *

><p><strong>end of chapter one. I'm sorry if it seems a little fast but I wanted to get as much of the Plot bunny out before I forgot this seems like a good idea but I won't know till you may seem out of character but having a mother figure suddenly appear in your life after you mother walked out on you is enough to break down any note that Kagome called Midoroku her mother. Midoroku is noted as the Mother of all mikos making her any Miko's Mother thus the mother comment<strong>


	2. Poll

ATTENTION EVERYONE THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE PLEASE VOTE ON IT


	3. ALERT

**Special Authors note**

** First I would like to apologize for the lack of updates lately but I have not had the inspiration write any fanfiction for a while now and now that I am getting it back I have found that almost all of my stories I have really no idea how to continue after such a long hiatus and my old chapters that I had written up were lost when my computer crashed… So with great displeasure I am giving the following stories up for adoption…**

**Little Mama**

**Miko May Cry**

**Kagome the Warrior Inu Hime**

**Natsumi the Kitsune Princess**

**If you are interested in adopting any of the stories please PM me. Depending on the story I may or may not tell you what I already had in mind/any conditions to you adopting the story.**

**Next I would like to mention that I have a hand written rough draft of the remake for the Crimson Dragon of Hate. Once I have finished up editing it, I will write it up on Microsoft Word and post it. I am also working on a few Harry Potter stories, another Naruto story, and finally a Novelization of a certain Syndicates DnD sessions if I can ever get permission to do so.**  
><strong>Lastly I hate to do this but I am in need of a good beta reader, my best friend was my reader from the beginning till recently has left me to write stories of his own and has informed me that he will be unable to beta my own. So if you are interested please message me.<strong>

**I would like to thank you for your patience and apologize for any inconvenience.**

**Signed,**

**Yours in fanfiction,**

** Lunar Wolf Warrior**


End file.
